bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Juunan Shihōin
| occupation = Guardian-rank | previous occupation = Student of the Shinō Academy 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit | team = The Ryu Order | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = Kensai Kuchiki | previous partner = None | base of operations = Horiwari | marital status = Single | relatives = The Shihōin Clan | education = Shinō Academy, His Clan | status = Active | shikai = Amatsuooi | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Juunan Shihōin was a aligned with the Ryū Order who often partnered Kensai Kuchiki. He was the youngest sibling of Yoken and Blake Shihōin, having been murdered by the latter immediately prior to the Collapse. Appearance Juunan is a relatively tall, thin young man with shoulder length aqua blue hair that sometimes seems darker depending on how the light hits it. He stands with his back straight and his head high; giving a constant air of someone who is used to commanding. He possesses cool, light blue eyes, with facial features many deem handsome. His attire consists of a form-fitting, aqua blue outfit not unlike that of a Shinigami's Shihakushō; though the differences are noticeable. The material parts at his waist to reveal his white colored trousers and knee-length black boots, with a wide red ōbi sash worn around his waist to secure his zanpakuto, with a loose-fitting, delicate red rope tied multiple times over it; ending in frayed ends. Personality Juunan is playful and energetic and often seeks adventure; a notion the other members of his family look upon with disdain. Instead of distancing himself from those he stands above in the political spectrum, Juunan happily communicates and works with them on a daily basis, both in work and in his free time; holding the view that nobles, such as the Shihōin and Kuchiki Clan, should set an example by getting to know the people. He thinks that by gaining the trust of others, the Shihōin Family would rise even further; a point he supports by stating how far their reputation and fame had fallen because of Yoruichi Shihōin and her actions; though he himself has a high level of respect for what Yoruichi did for her friends. A trustworthy young man, Juunan prefers fighting rather than sitting around while others do; and contributes greatly to the war effort on behalf of the Rukon Patrol Teams in repelling Averian's attacks. In everyday life, he is cherry, headstrong and quick to take action, though it may not always be wise he stands up and tries again. Modest about his abilities, Juunan does not flaunt his position either, even though he holds a great deal of respect for his family name. History Juunan's past was not easy, as he grew up in a time when the Shihōin's family name was not as famed and respected as it had of been. Growing up, his growing aptitude for the Shinigami arts and the potential others saw in him caused him to be trained rigorously in the ways of stealth, reconnaissance and assassination; all in the hopes of gaining a future hold on the Captaincy of the 2nd Division and the Omnisukidō. His harsh training allowed him to breeze through the Academy, and when he graduated, he rose through the ranks of the 2nd Division quickly, eventually taking the post of 3rd Seated Officer. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part III Part IV Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Juunan's level of spiritual energy is large and under fine control. His skill in controlling his spiritual energy allows him to form objects of hardened energy, such as ropes to bind an enemy and a secondary sword without the use of Kidō. Shunpo Master: Having been trained extensively in the use and application of high-level skills by members of his family and by skilled tutors, Juunan performs flash steps with a great level of skill that allows him to easily keep up with Captain-level foes. His high levels of speed allow him to form a total of five clones which are so advanced, that they even appear to bleed when struck. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Unlike the other Shihōin, who focus mainly on Hakuda, Juunan prefers swordsmanship, and is highly skilled in dual-swordsmanship. His high level of skill allows him to attack swiftly and with great levels of dexterity due to his advanced training in assassination and speed. Kidō Practitioner: Juunan's main failing is his low-level of skill in the Hadō and Bakudō fields of Kidō, as he is only fit to use spells upwards of #40 in both categories; those his advanced skill in Healing is rivaled only by the higher seated officers of the 4th Division. Aside from this, he is capable of using an as-of-yet unnamed skill that strikes a foe with pressurized Kidō that can make an effective mid-to-long-range offense. Hakuda Master: Juunan's skill in Hakuda is highly advanced due to his extensive training in assassination and the various forms of martial arts he has studied and mastered. Due to his position as Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit, Juunan needs to be skilled enough to keep the prisoners of The Maggots Nest in order without the use of his zanpakutō. Zanpakutō Amatsuooi (あまつおおい, lit. Heavenly Shroud) is the name of Juunan's zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi, with a circular guard, red hilt wrapping completed by a red, cutting edge. Juunan carries Amatsuooi strapped horizontally across his back. *'Shikai:' Amatsuooi is released with the command Cover Me. When the command has been voiced, Amatsuooi in engulfed in a bright white light as it begins to reshape and split into two seperate, yellow-colored swords. The weapons are straight with an equally straight guard. Runic symbols laid upon a piece of steel cover the first few inches of the blades flat sides, with the steel extending and ending halfway up the blades length. :Shikai Special Abilities: Amatsuooi's power lies in the ability to create varying types of shrouds to cover Juunan's entire body, with each shroud giving him access to different skills, powers and enhancements; while he becomes immune to the effects of whatever he coats himself in. As everything exists beneath the heavens, the types of shroud Juunan can create are vast; though he does hold some that he prefers over others. :*'Tachikomeruniterashite:' (たちこめるにてらして, lit. To Shroud in Light) Juunan's most used shroud is the one in which he cloaks his entire body in a bright, mystifying, shimmering light. The abilities of this particular shroud are typically used at close-range, and are: ::*'Manipulation of Light:' Juunan gains minor manipulation over the forces of light in an area around him. This can either be used to momentarily blind enemies to leave them vulnerable, to tie them up in ropes of light to leave them immobile or to create a relatively weak shield to guard against attacks. Teruo Yuudai has stated that this particular shroud was inspired by his own abilities to manipulate light, and simply modified by Juunan to better suit his own style. ::*'Nijikasumi:' (にじかすみ, lit. Rainbow Mist) An offensive skill that focuses the light shroud around Juunan's twin blades. The light acts as an augmenter to his physical strikes, increasing his cutting force. The strike also has the added effect of cutting through anything created from shadows, as the light dispels the forces in question. :*'Yamikarayaminihoumuru:' (やみからやみにほうむる, lit. To Shroud in Darkness) Juunan creates a dark shroud of black energy around his body that swirls continually as though alive. The abilities of this particular shroud are typically used as a mid-to-long range offense. ::*'Yamiransu:' (やみランス, lit. Dark Lance) By gathering the dark energy from his shroud and focusing it before him, Juunan creates a slender lance of dark energy. Controlled by the dark link his shroud offers him, Juunan can fire this attack at incredible distances; the momentum gained allowing it to punch through fortified defenses. If he wishes, he can split the lance before impact into a total of five, though the power and piercing power is split accordingly among the spears. :*'Reppuuooi:' (れっぷうおおい, lit. Violent Wind Shroud) The shroud in which cloaks Juunan in the forces of the wind is by far his favorite shroud as it offers the largest variety of close and long-range attacks and enhancements. ::*'Wind Enhanced Speed and Cutting Power:' As wind is continually coating his body and weapon, Juunan's speed is increased slightly as the speed of his flash steps are accelerated by the speed of the wind. His swords cutting potential are increased due to the high speeds at which the wind cloaks his blade, allowing him a higher level of cutting power; though it still pails on comparison to the Yamiransu of his dark shroud. ::*'Shippuufousu:' (しっぷうフォース, lit. Gale Force) Juunan slashes his blades out before him, releasing two circular-shaped blades of continually rotating wind that cuts foes at range. Due to the speed of the wind, this attack possesses quite a large amount of cutting force. *'Bankai:' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Characters